


The Lion and The Mouse

by Bookworm6390



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aesop's Fables - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm6390/pseuds/Bookworm6390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aesop's fable of the mouse and the lion featuring Batman and Superman. In both directions. Oh, of course there are spoilers for Batman v Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The funeral was over, and Bruce was back at his home to reflect on the events of the last few days. He remembered nearly killing Superman, only being stayed by Lois telling him that Martha was Superman's, no Clark's, mother. Superman wasn't a monster that needed to be killed, he was a boy named Clark Kent, with a mother, who just wanted to help. He had been trying to get Batman to help save his mother. And Bruce had nearly murdered him. Clark still ended up dying in the effort to stop Doomsday, but his death would not be in vain. Alfred was waiting for him at the Bat cave.

Alfred said, "I see you made it back, Master Bruce."

Bruce replied, "No need for the lecture. You were right, I was being an idiot."

"Very well, maybe next time you will talk first instead of shooting first." Alfred stated.

Bruce went upstairs and up to bed for some much needed sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the grave site, Clark's body was busy repairing itself. Decades of stored sunlight energized cells into preforming their functions. Of course, things would have progressed faster with sunlight and medical care, but no one had realized that Superman wasn't completely dead. So Clark stayed in his deathly still coma until enough damage was repaired for him to wake up. He slowly became aware of being in a dark and confined space. In a panic, because being buried alive isn't an enjoyable experience, he flew out through the coffin and dirt into the air. He noted that he was wearing a nice suit, so he went to the Kent Farm to find his Superman uniform. 

After reuniting with his mother and with Lois, he decided to pay Bruce a little visit. Of course he wasn't going to hurt Batman, only talk to him. He had already looked up the address for the Wayne residence and after getting plenty of energy while sunbathing, he went over to Bruce's house.

Clark rang the doorbell, and waited for Alfred to open the door.

"Hello, I see you made a full recovery." Alfred stated.

Clark stammered, "Wait, you guys must have thought I was dead! Why aren't you surprised?"

Alfred said, "We were keeping tabs on the grave to make sure nothing happened to the body. And the casket was clearly broken from the inside. It was only a matter of time before you came here. Someone owes you an apology."

Clark then went to find Bruce in the Bat Cave. Bruce had fallen asleep at the computer again. Clark didn't want to wake him at first, but Bruce then started acting like a person does when they are in the middle of a horrible nightmare. So, Clark went over and touched Bruce's shoulder to wake him up.

Batman woke with a start. He was breathing rapidly and his heat was beating quickly. Clark was reminded of a scared rabbit for a split second, and then Bruce calmed himself down. Clark could still tell that the older man was still scared.

"Hi? I wasn't completely dead? I'd say you owe me an apology, but why are you scared?", Clark asked.

Bruce responded, "Why do you think I'm scared?"

Clark said, "Well, you were having a bad dream and I woke you up suddenly. You also looked like you were terrified for a second. I'm not going to hurt you; I just wanted to talk."

Bruce stated, "Let me guess. If you had intended on killing me for attempting to kill you, you would have already done it. And, you don't know how to interact with people as Superman."

"I guess it's a bit awkward. I just didn't even think that I might be scaring you.", Clark replied.

Bruce said, "That still doesn't excuse my actions. Alfred tried to make me see reason, but I refused to listen. I...I'm sorry."

Clark said, "Um, thanks? I guess I should not have tried to make you retire. But why would you be scared?"

Bruce replied, "You really don't understand? I had no way of knowing where you had come from or how long you had been here. I thought that you were with those other aliens and just didn't like the idea of wiping out an entire species for some reason. I didn't know you had been here for decades. You should be aware of what destruction something with your powers can bring."

Clark said, "Like Zod and his crew? And Doomsday? You were afraid that I might turn out to be a horrible monster like those guys? You could have tried talking to me about that!"

Bruce replied, "Fear is irrational. Anger refuses to see reason. Trauma can drive a man insane."

Clark noticed the Robin case. "You had a partner once," he noted, "And Bruce used to have an adopted son who died years ago. Of course, there's also the mugger that killed your parents."

Bruce said, "Yes. Not to mention that I was in Metropolis during that fight, and there was nothing I could do except to attempt to rescue a couple of people."

Clark said, " That was horrible. I barely won...."

Bruce said, "Never mind that. I found some people who, if there was ever a major threat to the world, would be able to defeat. With or without your help. And we will need that team. There have been various signs that a major threat is on its way."

Clark asked, "Any details? Not that it matters. We can handle it. Can we be friends now?"

Bruce said, "Why do you want to be friends?"

Clark said, "You did help save my mom. And you seem to need a friend. Threatening you to not be brutal doesn't work, so maybe being friendly and helping you out will?"

Bruce retorted, "I don't need help."

Clark replied, "Says the guy who would have been killed by Doomsday if he had been all alone. I'll only help when you really need it."

Bruce said, "Fine."

So, Clark flew off.

Two years later

Darksied's parademons invaded and caused general chaos. Of course, the Justice League responded to drive back the invaders. Some of the parademons captured Batman and chained him inside an old bunker. 

Batman woke up in a panic as he realized that the bunker looked similar to the one from his nightmares. He then realized that things weren't identical to the nightmare. For one, he was completely alone except for a solitary parademon sentry. For two, the sonic boom he heard brought hope instead of terror. For he had become friends, at least acquaintances, with Clark. And Martha and Lois were both alive and well thanks to his efforts to make sure they were in a secure location when the invaders first showed up. 

Clark flew straight into the bunker and knocked out the sentry. He walked up to Bruce and smiled.

Clark said, "Told you I'd help you. Why were you scared at first?"

Bruce said, "Were you keeping tabs on me???"

Clark replied, "No, but the comm units make it easy to find each other. And Alfred put in a feature that monitors vitals and sends the data to me for some strange reason."

Bruce muttered, "Probably because he knew that things would go badly if you lost any of your friends. And anyone would be scared to find themselves captured by bug aliens. At least it wasn't Superman soldiers...."

Clark queried, "Superman soldiers?"

Bruce said, "Never mind about that, let's just get out of here."

So, Superman effortlessly broke the chains and took Batman out of the bunker.


	2. Changing roles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Superman had won the fight between himself and Batman, what happens?

Batman stood waiting for Superman by the lit bat signal. He thought, "How dare that alien tell me what to do!". After an hour or so, Superman showed up. Batman ignored the fact that the alien was trying to talk to him and commenced the fight he had prepared for. Except that instead of getting hit by the kryptonite gas grenade for the second time, Clark managed to get out of the way before it hit him and crashed into Batman.

Clark threw Batman to the ground and started tearing off the metal armor after making sure the grenade launcher was nowhere near Batman. Clark then noticed that Batman was strangely still. Clark listened for a heartbeat and noticed that it was fast. Maybe it was time to go back to talking.

Superman said, "I certainly underestimated you. Now that we've stopped fighting, could we please go rescue my mother? Lex Luthor is holding her hostage and wants me to kill you or he'll have her burned alive. Are you okay? You don't have any broken bones or internal injuries. I already checked."

Clark helped Bruce out of the armor, and waited for a response.

Bruce responded, "Your mother?"

Clark said, "Yes! Do you know where Martha Kent is? Please, we don't have much time left!"

Batman then promised to rescue Clark's mother while Superman went back to confront Lex Luthor. Superman arrived just in time to keep Doomsday from killing Lex. Batman successfully saved Martha and went back to help fight Doomsday. With the help of Wonder Woman, Doomsday was defeated.

5 years later

The Justice League was fighting yet another alien invasion when the aliens captured Batman and Superman. Batman was flung into a basic cell complete with a door. The aliens had a special cell that could hold a kryptonian to put Superman into. Batman noted that the aliens hadn't even bothered to take his utility belt. It was a simple matter for Batman to pick the lock and sneak out of the cell to look for Superman. He soon found him and turned off the force field keeping Clark imprisoned.

They then defeated the aliens, who soon learned the folly of underestimating Batman.


End file.
